


Roy Mustang vs Black Hayate

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy encontra um rival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roy Mustang vs Black Hayate

Roy Mustang nunca havia esperado ter a posição de segundo lugar na vida de Riza e ele definitivamente não havia esperado que o primeiro lugar fosse ser ocupado por um cão. Ele sempre gostara de cães, leais e obedientes, uma vez até teorizara que se fosse possível ensiná-los a segurar uma arma seriam os subordinados perfeitos, mas só foi preciso algumas semanas morando com Riza para a rivalidade entre ele e Black Hayate surgir. Riza é claro lhe garantira que esse não era o caso e que aquela era a idéia mais idiota que já ouvira dele, e isso realmente significava algo. Roy não pode deixar de notar que quando chegava em casa a primeira coisa que ela fazia era dar um afago atrás da orelha e ao acordar ir colocar ração e água em seus potinhos ,e quando Roy indagou se receberia também dela sua refeição matinal na cama Riza lhe disse para deixar de ser preguiçoso e ir preparar algo ele mesmo. Mas a rivalidade só foi oficializada quando ele e Riza estavam assistindo um filme no sofá Black Hayate pulou e se acomodou entre eles e quando Roy aproximou mão para empurrá-lo o cachorro olhou para Riza com um olhar cheio do que Roy sabia ser falsa inocência ,o que fez Riza o olhar de um jeito que parecia dizer Eu-tenho-armas-escondidas-em-cada-cômodo-da-casa-então-pare-de-ser-mal-com-o-meu-cachorro e ele o fez e pode sentir a presunção que isso trouxera a Black Hayate e nesse momento ele pensou : Você ganhou a batalha Hayate, mas não a guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
